


Sealed in Ink

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, Romance, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco makes a proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed in Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inell).



After his experience with the Dark Mark, Draco was the last person Hermione would have expected to suggest that the three of them get tattoos to symbolize their commitment to one another. Harry wasn't terribly thrilled with the idea.

"Why tattoos?" he asked plaintively after Draco made his proposal. "Why not just rings, something ordinary like that?"

"Rings can be lost," Hermione pointed out.

Draco nodded. "Plus, neither of you might know this since you didn't grow up in wizarding families, but using ink to magically seal our wedding vows on our bodies is not that uncommon. My parents did it. It needn't be a large tattoo, or visible, unless you happen to want that."

"Do we all have to have the same design?" Harry asked.

"No, again, not unless we want to. I thought it would be nice if we worked together to come up with a design for each of us, though," said Draco.

Hermione's most pressing question was whether magical tattoos hurt as much as Muggle ones. Not that she planned to say no, but she wanted to know what she would be in for. Draco admitted that they probably did, but reiterated that hers could be small if that's what she preferred.

They collaborated on the designs, as Draco had proposed. Hermione created a stylized flame in three parts, to symbolize the unity between the three of them. Despite Draco's comment that the more complicated the design, the more painful the tattooing process would be, Harry chose an elaborate Celtic knot to represent the ties that bound them together. Draco finally decided on a drawing of a Snitch. He explained that to him the flying ball expressed both the elusiveness of happiness and the wonder that they had attained it together.

Although they had a large traditional wedding ceremony, it was not that day which the three of them privately celebrated as their anniversary, but the day that they went together to get their tattoos, a month later.

**Author's Note:**

> For inell, who wanted Harry/Hermione/Draco, ink.


End file.
